


An Escape

by amyscott



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hatesex, M/M, Rough Sex, kind of, older/younger relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyscott/pseuds/amyscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the only way they can escape the horrors of what is going on around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Escape

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnng this is my first time writing ereri and for the snk fandom lmfao hope you enjoy and follow me on tumblr at errnjaeger

It was rough, as it always was. They bit, scratched, and even smacked each other around occasionally. All was in good fun, and lust, and more importantly, there was no love involved. It was a way for the two of them to relieve the stress of their lives; nothing more, nothing less. It happened once or twice every week or two, and it always started with him being shoved uncerimoniously against a stone wall. Mouths crashed together, teeth clacking painfully against each other, and a strangled moan was let out. The one pressed against the wall bit down harshly on the other one's bottom lip, sucking as if his life depended on it. The older one hissed and his hands tightened on the slim pair of hips, grasping hard enough to leave dark bruises that would last for at least a week. 

'I want to fucking tear you apart,' he growled, nipping at his earlobe as his hands started to pull at the harness, wanting all clothing to be gone as soon as possible.

It took longer than it should've taken to get the harness off along with the rest of his clothing, and as soon as all articles were thrown off to the side, he grabbed the younger man by his hair and dragged him close, the feeling of bare skin pressed against his own a welcome feeling after all the hell they went through this week.

He quickly, yet gently, prepared the other man, enjoying how he looked as he writhed on his fingers. While the actual fucking was hard, rough, and dirty, he made sure to take his time prepping him so he didn't tear, or anything else. After a good little bit, he pulled his fingers out and shoved him onto his hands and knees before sinking down behind him. 

'Slut,' he spat before lining himself up and pressing forward, groaning at the heat and tightness that surrounded his cock. A long, drawn out whine was drawn out of the boy on his knees, and he pressed back against the corporal's cock.  
'F-fuck me harder, old man,' he demanded, turning his head around and glaring. He barely had time to turn his head around before the hands on his hips gripped harder and his shoulders were pressed downwards, so his ass was up in the air as he got fucked, harder than the last time they did this.

All that could be heard were moans, flesh slapping against flesh, whines, and filthy words that the older man whispered into the soldier's ear. This was ritual, and neither of them would know what to do if they didn't have this outlet of release. It let them free of all their duties, of all their worries and problems, if only for a little while. No one knew what they did, and it was their dirty little secret, and that made it all that hotter. Neither of them would trade this for the world, and while none would admit this, they truly wanted to be near one another at all times. 

The little rendezvous they shared were theirs and theirs alone, and without these meetings, both of them would've been driven mad with stress and sorrow, and that's why they met as frequently as possible. One can only take so much death and fighting, after all. This relationship they had going on was not going to stop any time soon, and that was a good thing for both of them.


End file.
